


Sky-Reflecting Water

by GraciousRandomness



Series: Deserving Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), New Asgard, Norway (Country), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousRandomness/pseuds/GraciousRandomness
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, how does Thor create New Asgard? With Valkyrie, that's how.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor, Bruce Banner & Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Deserving Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533578
Kudos: 4





	Sky-Reflecting Water

**Author's Note:**

> No slash in this fic

Thor sighed as he looked around the green landscape and the beautiful lake in front of him. He shivered in the cold north wind, blowing his breaths out simply to look at the fog they made. 

  
  


“Have we gotten permission from the humans’ government yet?”

  
  


Valkyrie shifted, her hands shoved in her coat pockets as she kicked at a stone on the ground. “Bruce told me that the United Nations has agreed, but Norway still has the jury out.”

  
  


Thor turned his hand to the right to look at Valkyrie's worried face, which was staring at the ground. He cleared his throat before venturing out, “Why don’t they want us here?”

  
  


Valkyrie stooped to pick up a flat rock before chucking it towards the steel blue water forcefully. It made a  _ plunk _ sound as she failed, like she had been for the past half hour. “They don’t want to give up their land. They said that the only way they’d accept us was if we became subject to their government.”

  
  


Thor rubbed his hands together. “They want us to become Norweigan citizens?”

  
  


“They don’t want us to start a new Asgard, and they’re desperate for new people,” she grumbled, picking up another stone. “They don’t even want to give us 20 acres. That’s all we need!”

  
  


“The United Nations approved it. Aren’t they in charge of Norway?”

  
  


She sighed. “No. Norweigans think that they approved it without considering their position. They say that we’ll get the land we need, and then keep expanding until we swallow their territory, especially in their weakened state. Don’t they realize we just lost our land to prevent Hela from conquering other lands? And the UN doesn’t control countries, it just - advises them.”

  
  


Thor scrunched his nose. “Then what’s its purpose?”

  
  


“Beats me,” she said, launching another rock in the lake, disturbing the surface of the water as it sunk to the bottom.

  
  
  


The two stood in silence, with only the sound of rocks shuffling and being thrown in the water filling the air.

  
  
  


_ Plunk. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Plunk. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_PLUNK._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Valkyrie’s chest heaved as she recovered from throwing a rock the size of her head into the lake.

  
Thor studied her in interest. “Are you even trying to skip rocks anymore?”

  
She snapped her head towards him. “What are we going to  _ do _ ?!”

  
  
“Well, we could find another, more willing country,” he suggested.

  
  
“And restart the approval process? - That could take months! We don’t have that long. The second refugee ship arrives here in a week. We don’t have that sort of time.”

  
  
“We could move into a no man’s land? Somewhere abandoned, where no one lives.” 

  
  
Valkyrie stopped. “We could,” she acknowledged. “But, those places would be the most uninhabitable places on this planet. It’s not preferable.”

  
  
Thor sighed. “We could always hear out their demands. We could - become Norweigans.”

  
She looked like she tasted something sour. “No.”

  
  
“Well then. What do you suggest?”

  
  


Valkyrie looked down, conflicting emotions flashing across her face. “We’ll fight the legal battle to the end. After that…”

  
  
Thor pointed a finger at her. “No, I refuse. There will be absolutely no violence against humans. I didn’t protect them from the Chitauri and Ultron just to turn around and become the tyrant myself.”

  
She put her hands on her hips. “Wasn’t this all for the protection of Asgard? The way we’re going, we’re going to lose more of it than just the land. We’re going to lose its  _ culture _ .”

Thor sighed heavily. “How many people are coming our way in the refugee vessel?”

  
Valkyrie sniffled in the cold. “Last time I heard, there were about 5,000. But, um… since Thanos, uh, we can only assume…”

  
Thor bowed his head. “Yes… well, we could always set ourselves up with homes in a legal manner, before gaining any land we can.”

  
  
“What do you propose?”

  
  
“Has there been any word from America about Stark?”

  
  
“Stark? Wh- oh yeah, him. Uh, Ms. Potts hasn’t said anything yet, and neither has there been any word from Stark, so we can pretty safely say that he’s probably gone.”

Thor angrily grunted before rubbing his face with a hand. “But what were you going to say about our situation?” Valkyrie prodded.

  
  
“I was hoping that perhaps Stark and his money would have persuasive power over here. Or maybe set us up in a hotel or homes of some kind.”

  
  
“Isn’t Pepper the one in charge of the company?”

  
  
Thor nodded before sitting down, motioning for Valkyrie to join him, which she did gently. “You were hoping Stark was still alive, weren’t you?” with Thor’s slumped shoulders being his only indicator of a reaction. “Potts could help us, yes,” he admitted.

  
  
“How long do you think getting land could take us?”

  
  
  
“Truthfully, possibly over a year - the world is reeling. Nobody’s in the position to take us in.”

  
  
“It’ll be fine in the end,” Valkyrie comforted. “I believe it’ll be fine.”

  
  
“I hate the thought of all my people being refugees.”

  
  


“I hate it too. So? What are we going to do?”

  
  
Thor leant back, the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I’ll meet the government in Oslo. Talk to their President. I’ll see if we can speed this up, but I really doubt it - after that, we’ll have to ask Potts for help. If we can’t get ahold of her - if that doesn’t work, then - I guess…”

  
  
“We’ll figure it out.” Valkyrie said, picking up another lighter, smaller stone.

  
  


Thor nodded. “I swear, we will.”

  
  
  
A soft  _ plink-plink-plink  _ sound reverberated around the area as the pebble bounced across the unfeeling, sky-reflecting surface of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be lighthearted but I guess it wasn't


End file.
